Study Break
by halteddreams
Summary: Minor Spoilers for Book Five One late night studying, Harry and Hermione discover their feelings for each other. Please RR!


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Notes: Last night I was tired and this plot idea just had to be written, and here is the result.  
  
Summary: 6th year. Harry/Hermione romance. No plot, just sex and love.  
  
**  
  
Harry Potter barely heard a word his best friend was saying, all he could do to stay awake was to support his head on his hand and just stare and watch her, noticing little things he had never noticed before.  
  
"Harry, are you paying attention?" asked an irritated Hermione Granger, closing her textbook and glaring in his direction.  
  
Harry then concluded she looked very cute when she was mad, but right now wouldn't be a good time to voice that considering her anger was aimed at him at the moment.  
  
He shook his head and rubbed his red eyes and smiled meekly. "Sorry, all this studying is making me tired."  
  
She sighed and nodded. "All right, but you seriously need to pass this test if you want to be an Auror, and Potions is a big part of that."  
  
Yes, Hermione was always there for him, the good and the bad. He often wondered what he could do to repay her. She had been there through his tasks in his fourth year. She had stayed up the whole night to help him learn a spell, and in their fifth year she had been the master mind of everything, she planned the secret group, helped get his interview out in the public and fought with him against Professor Umbridge, through and through, Harry didn't know what he would be without her by his side.  
  
Maybe it was because he was tired and earlier that day he had five butterbeers with Ron in Hogsmeade that day was way he took her much smaller hand in his larger, more calloused one due to all the games he played in Quidditch and the battles. Normally he wasn't one to show affection around his friends, but he needed to let her know how he felt.  
  
"Hermione, thanks," he said, looking deeply into her dark brown eyes.  
  
She smiled. "No problem, what else are friends are?"  
  
However the word 'friends' threw him off, he bit his lip. Over the past two years he discovered his feelings for her might be more complicated than he thought. Hermione was a great witch to be around, she was fun when she loosened up and she was nice and caring and willing to do anything and everything for her friends, which she had proved a thousand times over. Last year when they had been cornered in Umbridge's office and she had threatened to use one of the Unforgivable Curses on him, Hermione had cried out and had been willing to let the secret out in fear of his health. At first he thought she was serious, but when he realized she wasn't really crying and she had made up something entirely different, he had to admire her for that. The girl had guts and any bloke was lucky to have her.  
  
He looked up and smiled and she returned it, making him realize how they were all maturing, emotionally as well as physically. He gulped, noticing things he had never noticed about Hermione and it made him nervous and his heart beat faster and his palms sweaty and he felt like his insides were going haywire; like now. He licked his lips nervously. Yes, at this moment he wanted to kiss his best friend, not a cheek kiss, but a mind blowing, tongue and all kiss.  
  
And Merlin, he was beginning to think she was having the same idea considering she was leaning closer and so was he, closing her eyes as she did so. He took this opportunity and gently brushed his lips with hers, surprised how soft her lips were and warm. He didn't want to push it into any more than that until she made the next move, but Merlin he hoped she would soon considering his palms were sweating and he felt very hot, and it was a winter night.  
  
Hermione tentatively ran her tongue along his bottom lip, and he moaned in response, opening his mouth under hers to allow her access so their tongues could clash, and they completely lost it, literally. He gathered her tightly in his arms, textbooks and studying completely forgotten, all that mattered was that her lips stayed on his. She ran her hands over his back and reached up to caress his dark strands as they kissed. He cupped her shoulders to bring her more leverage to him, then let his hands wander down her arms, rubbing her soft skin through their kiss.  
  
He needed her to be closer, and he took the hint when she pulled herself out the seat by him and let him settle her on his lap, pulling back and panting harshly, regaining oxygen. He looked into her eyes, waiting for her silent permission, he took it was an 'yes' when she leaned forward and kissed along his jawbone, her hands slipping under the hem of his shirt to caress his chest and stomach, making him squirm in delight. He cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her lips once more, his other hand dared to trail the front of her, and cupping her breast softly and letting it stay there.  
  
She moaned and he took it as an good sign, he trailed wet kisses along her jaw bone now, his breath hot against her skin, he reached her neck and felt her pulse pounding under his lips as he trailed kisses over her neck. He looked back up at her to see a frustrated look on her face, she was biting her lip and seem to be holding back something.  
  
He told her with his eyes to just let go, right not wasn't a time to think, this was their moment. She closed her eyes and rocked herself against his pelvis, a action that caught him off guard and he gave out a frustrated, helpless moan, whispering her name softly over and over as he tentatively unbuttoned her blouse, his fingers trembling. He gasped when he felt his arousal grinding against her hip bone and he growled, rolling his hips with hers, his hands removing themselves from the front to the back of the shirt, slipping his hands under the hem to caress her back. He smiled slightly when he felt her shudder and lean forward, her hands caressing his chest and stomach over the fabric, stopping at the belt, a moment or two pause and he was shocked to feel her unbuckling his belt and taking it out of its loops of his pants.  
  
"'Mione--" he breathed against the skin of her collarbone, caressing her flat stomach.  
  
"Hush," she whispered hoarsely in his ear, a major turn on how her voice could be so throaty and sexy.  
  
Once he had been successful in removing her blouse completely, his emerald gaze drunk in the sight of her in her lacy bra, making him throb.  
  
"Your so beautiful," he whispered, capturing her lips with his once more, cupping her breasts through the bra, shuddering when he felt her small hands unzipping his fly to his erection that was straining against his trousers.  
  
Once his trousers were at the end of his ankles, he discarded them and felt embarrassed, times like these he wished he had woman's organs, when men were aroused it's always too damn obvious.  
  
But she reached forward and rubbed him through his boxers, making him pant harshly. He moved her off his lap and got down on the lush carpet, taking her with him, gathering her in his arms, tangling his hands in her soft curly brown hair, letting their hands wander over the exposed skin, wishing he could remain like this for eternity. He rolled her on top of him, his hands searching for the clasp of her bra, once he found it, it took a moment or two to undo it and together their discarded the cotton material.  
  
Nothing could have prepared him for this sight, and she blushed, attempting to cover herself but he gripped her wrists.  
  
"Don't, your perfect," he soothed, and she was.  
  
He had never seen actual woman's breasts, in magazines sure, but not in real life. Merlin, this was real, so real.  
  
She sensed his desire and she took his hands and placed them over her breasts, and he immediately began to caress and stroke them, earning throaty moans from her. She kissed him deeply, clashing tongues with him once more, moaning and sighing into his mouth. She began the tempo of rubbing her hips against his and he played along, whispering incoherent words when she rubbed against him hard. She pulled away and hastily pulled his shirt over his head and let her hands wander over his backside and front.  
  
She turned him on his back and kissed his lips softly, then trailed kisses along his neck and to his chest, letting her tongue lick his skin, making him growl in frustration. His stomach muscles twitched when her tongue licked along his stomach, stopping just before his naval, making him shudder when she pulled back up to kiss his lips and he embraced her in his arms. Through their heavy kisses he reached to the buttons of her jeans and undid them and together they discarded them.  
  
Now it was his turn to explore her in only their underwear. He kissed his way between the valley of her breasts to her flat stomach, past her core to her inner thighs, licking the skin there, and she cried out softly.  
  
"Please, just do it, I need you," she panted.  
  
He looked up from the position between her thighs to see her brown eyes filled with passion and lust...and perhaps love?  
  
And she saw his normally bright emerald gaze turn to dark passionate emerald gaze looking up at her with so much want, for her.  
  
They both knew neither of them having ever done this, and maybe that was this was their moment, they would be each other's firsts, and nobody could take that away. Harry was glad he was sharing this experience with Hermione, he couldn't think of anyone else he rather be with. He watched her slip out of her knickers and lay totally nude before him. He gulped and tugged his boxers off him, his arousal unable to be contained and they both blush.  
  
She tugged him forward and positioned him at her entrance.  
  
He took her wrists and placed them above her flowing brown hair and forced her to look in his eyes.  
  
"Please tell me you want this," he whispered, knowing he could stop but if they go one step further, he might be able to control his hormones.  
  
"Yes," she purred, her gaze searching his. "I've loved you for so long."  
  
He closed his eyes at this proclamation and he whispered softly, "I love you, too."  
  
All that could be heard was their ragged breathing, he slowly entered her, hissing in pleasure as she gripped him tightly like a glove, once he was fully inside her he reached down at her to wipe the tears.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, bending down to kiss her lips softly and moved down to her collarbone to kiss it and rubbed her breasts.  
  
She smiled weakly and he took that as a sign and he gently began thrusting in and out of her tight body, shuddering at the act of being one with her, to be consumed by her. He still gripped her wrists over her head and she thrashed out in pleasure and he released her and she clawed his back, and he winced slightly.  
  
"You like it," he gasped as his hips rose and fall.  
  
"Oh, yes," she moaned hotly in his ear, meeting him thrust for thrust.  
  
He moaned in agreement and sped up the tempo, now pounding into her soft body, surely if anyone was to walk in the common room, without looking they would know what was going on and he frankly didn't care, how he could think about was the utter pleasure.  
  
He felt her climax and she cried out softly, saying his name in a way nobody had ever before and seconds later he lost himself in her and climaxed too, his seed spilling hotly into her. He rolled off her, regaining breath, his heart pounding.  
  
He turned to look at her to see her panting harshly and her chest heaving, trying to regain her breath also, and a smile tugged the corners of her lips.  
  
"Are you alright?" he whispered, remembering the pained look on her face when he entered her.  
  
She turned to look at him and smiled. "I'm fine, it hurt but its normal, it wasn't you. That was the most wonderful experience of my life."  
  
He smiled. "Mine's too."  
  
She sighed and kissed him softly in the afterglow of their lovemaking.  
  
Harry cradled her in his arms, getting a blanket from the sofa and wrapping it around their nude forms. He kissed the top of her head, feeling more content than he had in ages.  
  
He would definitely have to study more with Hermione.  
  
The End.  
  
**  
  
A/N: Please review! Comments are always welcome! 


End file.
